Blaue Augen
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: You-know-who transports the Gundam pilots and Relena to the Harry Potter world, hunting them down to find a certain crystal to give him ultimate powers that one of the member's has. Will he succeed? HPGW Xover. Most likely discontinued.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter at all. There may be some parts that can be related to Sailor Moon, which is also obviously not mine.

* * *

**_Blaue Augen  
_**(Blue Eyes)  
by Red Tail (Lost-Remembrance)

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

The great dark lord Voldemort stood grinning darkly over a bubbling cauldron as he closed his eyes and placed his hands over the boiling concoction. After gathering his power he focused all his energy and could feel the foggy presence of five figures lurking in the cauldron's mixture.

Grinning, he muttered an incantation in ancient Latin and then the mixtures green color faded and turned to clear water, which was glowing slightly.

He closed his eyes and let his body be slightly bathed by the golden light emitting from the diminishing sparkle.

One of the five figures had it, the power that would allow him to take over this world. The only problem was gaining that power now…

* * *

At the Preventers' offices, five special agents were doing what they normally did until trouble arose again and the ex-Gundam pilots would be needed. 

A white flash and glow shot through time and space, hitting the five people in an unexpected flash and sudden pain that seared through their body's and veins like fire and ice at the same time.

Violet eyes widened just at the same time as emerald, cobalt, aqua, and black eyes at the sudden pain and unexpected reaction to whatever hit them. A gasp rung out as pain convulsed through their muscles, some controlling the fit better than others as they closed their eyes, letting the darkness consume them as their body's began to dematerialize.

"Ugh…" A braided teenager groaned as he lifted his hand and touched his throbbing head slightly and winced. "What the bloody hell happened?" He questioned the air in particular.

A gasp rang out and his eyes shot open as he wondered what could have happened to make someone gasp. Was he dead? Was he naked? Was he—?

"Sir!" A woman's voice said sternly as she practically fluttered or "waddled like a penguin" in Duo's opinion over to the braided teenager who had a scowl on his face. As Maxwell—Duo Maxwell to be precise—took in the scenery around him he blinked in slight awe at his newly changed surroundings.

"Hee-chan," He mumbled to himself and not to Heero who looked pretty dead to his surroundings, though not literally in the statement of course since his chest was rising and falling slightly. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." He recited from the old movie the Wizard of OZ, ironic as it was with the name of the wizard.

"I will not have such vile language in this room or in this castle either!" She said, wagging her finger at her in a reprimanding gesture.

"Who the hell are you and where in bloody hell am I?" He yelled, not particularly taken to waking up with a strange woman yelling at him for saying minor words like bloody, damn, and hell. At least he didn't say it again, okay…damn. He just did again and again after that.

The older woman's face flushed slightly when he let out another string of curses and she huffed herself up, looking slightly larger than the boy in the hospital bed.

"Ugh…" A blonde teenager let out as he let his eyes flutter open at the sound of someone being yelled at. 'Where am I?' was the only string of thought going through his head at the moment.

He blinked and looked at his side and saw an unconscious Wufei, Trowa, and Heero. 'Trowa. Wufei. Heero. Trowa—' the blonde's mind repeated as he nodded his head in a slight daze. He gasped audibly and then shot out of bed and rushed over to the silent teenager's side who was just beginning to stir slightly. "Trowa!"

Green eyes opened at the sound of the name and the voice calling it. "Quatre…?" Trowa mumbled, his voice barely carrying over the teenager with a long braid that scrambled out of bed to rush to the side of Heero Yuy.

"Where are we?" Trowa questioned as he rested his head in his palm and slowly massaged his temple to try and steady the blood flow to his brain. Quatre placed a caring hand on his shoulder with concern evident in his baby blue eyes.

"Heero!" Duo shouted as he shook the teenager who didn't even respond except for the shallow and light breathing and rise and fall of his chest. His face didn't even twitch in annoyance or shoot out of bed at the disturbance. His face looked so relax and calm…

Duo's head turned at the rustling of crisp sheets behind him. "Maxwell…" The Chinese looking man mumbled as he gripped his pillow and threw it sharply at the teen who didn't even have time to dodge it as it hit the bubbly person in the back of the head, jerking him forward slightly at the velocity of the object.

Duo glared and opened his mouth to yell at the teen but Wufei beat him to it. "Baka onna!" He shouted as he reached for his katana, which was no where to be seen. A dazed look was still in his eyes as he blinked away any weaknesses.

"Heero!" Duo tried again after sending the Chinese pilot a nasty glare instead, which didn't faze as much as Heero's death glares would. "Why is he not waking up?" Duo hissed darkly at the nurse, worried for the reckless brunet teenager.

"I'm afraid that he took the major part of the spell for some reason." The woman, whose name the others found out was Madame Pomfrey said quietly, getting used the person's vile language fairly quickly.

"Spell?" Quatre questioned as confusion riddled his features in a dumbfounded way.

"Yes, where do you think you are?" A sharp and precise voice said as the other turned, except Duo and Heero whose head was currently being slammed slightly into the headboard by a worried Duo, to see a woman in fancy robes.

"And just who are you?" Wufei, the Chinese man, questioned with exasperation as he rolled his eyeballs at her and shifted in the bed, getting up.

"I am Professor McGonagall." Her gaze was sharp and piercing, stern and aware eyes looked at Wufei. A frown crossed her features, soon to be exchanged with a raised eyebrow. "In fact, you should be thankful that some students managed to find you in the Forbidden Forest while serving their detention." She said as she looked at Pomfrey, beckoning her over with the wave of her hand.

"How is the last one? He's the only one not regaining consciousness?" The professor questioned slightly worried. The other's had been out for at least five hours, quite long indeed, spell or not.

"Well, I suspect foul magic in this." Pomfrey said, glancing slightly at the wild looking teen on the bed that hadn't stirred. "At least no bodily harm was done yet emotional won't be known for awhile…" She said and looked at the stern face of the Transfigurations teacher. "Anyhow," She shook her head to rid it of stray thoughts. "He should regain consciousness within an hour at the most." She said and leaned in towards the teacher so that the boy's couldn't hear.

"What is it?" The older woman asked as she adjusted her thin wired spectacles.

"I think you should keep an eye on them; they just appear but I think it wise that Dumbledore admits them at least for their safety. Rumors of the Dark Lord—"

"That is quite enough." The teacher said sharply, glancing slightly at the boy's who seemed to hear some of the conversation. Pomfrey nodded and spun on her heel and left the teacher with the new arrivals as she tended to other students in her need and come back later.

"What was that all about?" Duo questioned with a raised eyebrow and odd look in his violet eyes as he glared slightly at the teacher who seemed to take in all of them intently, the gaze making them shift slightly at the unwanted staring.

Duo walked slowly away from Heero and joined the others as he plopped down on the bed, hearing the part about Heero possibly not waking up for an hour or more.

"I don't know but…" Trowa was about to say but stopped when he turned his head to look at a stirring teen beside Wufei who glanced up to see Heero stir slightly, a pained look in his eyes before it was masked behind his barriers.

"Welcome to the world of the living." Duo commented idly as he got up and walked over to the stoic boy who was lightly touching his head where a lump had formed from being slammed into the headboard (which he didn't know about Duo luckily thought).

"This is more like Hell if Maxwell's here." Wufei snorted, carefully ignoring the nasty look Maxwell was giving him. Duo stuck out his tongue and got a growl from Wufei. Heero gripped his head slightly as he tried to stop his vision that was clouding in front of him.

"What the hell happened?" He managed out through the throbbing pain.

"We're not quite sure." Said a cheery Duo who patted Heero on the back and received a glare from the perfect soldier.

'Why is my whole body shaking?' Heero questioned himself. If only on the inside, his body was quivering slightly from exertion—something that his body rarely to never did. He frowned.

"Young man," Pomfrey said as she walked over briskly to the teenager whom she could tell was still suffering from effects of the spell still to her concern. "You need to lay down and get rest." She commanded but got a cold glare from the stoic boy.

Unfazed as she was and immune to uncooperative patients, she glared right back and then she said simply, "Do I have to use sedatives or cast another spell to make you stay asleep?" He looked warily at her as if not believing her threat and glared just as Duo did when she stepped closer to him.

Growling, he ignored the offer. He wasn't that tired. His vision blurred slightly and he titled a little bit before he quickly shook off any feelings of momentarily weakness. "Where am I? Where are we?" He questioned, referring to himself and the other pilots now.

"You are in Hogwarts." A husky voice said that was old yet strong sounding. The pilots and the nurse turned to look at the person who spoke; an old and thin man that looked to be brittle and weaker than Mariemaia without her bodyguards.

"Who are you?" Trowa questioned, beating everyone to the question.

"I am Albus Dumbledore," He spoke quietly yet his posture and elegant…robes showed that he was high in status and commanded authority and respect. "Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Skepticism lingered in Quatre's voice. Duo looked like he was about to fall and burst out laughing, Heero looked really pissed, Trowa was silent, and Wufei looked like he was going to murder something or someone.

"Yes," Pomfrey huffed, looking at them like they were chickens in a fox den, very out of place children in this concept though. "Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." She said idly as if it was no big deal.

Duo's mouth hung open and Heero's eyebrow twitched. How much more of this crap would they have to listen to. "Where the hell are we?" Heero growled as he tried to get to his feet and swayed slightly before balancing himself and warning the other two people in the room to say another word about witches and wizards.

"Heero does have a point; how do we know this is a school, for, uh…learning magic or something." Quatre pointed out.

"Really, are these Muggles or something, Headmaster?" Pomfrey huffed as she heard a yelp and then turned to go and help the patient that had just waken up from a nasty fall.

"And who are you suppose to be?" Trowa questioned McGonagall who had been patiently waiting for Dumbledore to notice.

"I am head of Gryffindor and also teacher for Transfigurations." She said sternly as she turned to the old headmaster.

"Minerva," He tilted his head in respect to her and she let a thin wry smile fall on her lips as she once again pursed them, getting down to business. "What are we going to do about them?" She questioned the headmaster and greatest wizard of all times.

"We are going to enroll them as students." Dumbledore said as if it was what she should have expected.

"But with the new attacks that have been heard over London, perhaps it may lead You-know-who here."

"Flabbergash." He said, trying to quell her concern, which wasn't working well. "I think these teenager's are well enough to defend themselves. They had ID badges on that stated themselves and they seem to be agent for an organization."

"That doesn't mean that they will fare well against magic. The Dark Lord is rumored to be finding new ways of getting magic, more dark and sinister ways."

"Do not fear." Dumbledore said, raising his hand to stop the debate from going any further. "If the need to worry about such arises, then we shall discuss it but not in merry times like this."

Minerva McGonagall sighed heavily and then looked out the window and looked at the shadows of the looming Forbidden Forest. "I suppose you're right, Headmaster." She said and smiled slightly when she heard him chuckle. She grabbed her robes slightly, bowed her head and glanced back at the soon-to-be-students before taking her leave.

"What's her problem?" Duo muttered as he crossed his arms and plopped heavily down onto the thick mattress.

"McGonagall is quite worried." Dumbledore explained simply to the five. "Hogwarts is going to admit you into your seventh year in Hogwarts since you're all currently sixteen I believe." He got slight nods from each of the boys and a 'yes' from Quatre and Duo. "Good." He smiled and his eyes sparkled.

"Sir," Quatre questioned as he shifted slightly under the uncertainty in this. "If we are going to attend classes, might I ask how we will be able to buy our supplies and equipment."

"Oh, Hagrid will take care of that tomorrow with you lot." He said kindly. "You'll do fine in classes I believe if you get help from your houses." He remarked.

He took out a sheet that had each name written on it and then read it off slowly as he squinted slightly through his thin wired glasses. "In order of last names is your house." He began and then got down to the list. "Barton is in Gryfindor, Chang is in Gryfindor also as well as Maxwell, Peacecraft, Winner and Yuy." He read and then looked at the boy's who had their jaws hanging slack as their thoughts came to a screeching halt with the name said after Maxwell's.

**_TBC_**


	2. Chapter Two

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"W-Was that Peacecraft for the last one?" Duo stuttered with wide eyes, "As in Relena Peacecraft-Darlain!" He yelled openly in the shocked older man's face. Duo didn't notice—concerning more over the name he just repeated.

'How can she be here? The UESN needs her!' were everyone's thoughts except the braided teen that was still worried about the girl and not the situation involving her.

"Uh…" Dumbledore looked down at his sheet and then read the last one's information. "Yes, Relena Darlain-Peacecraft, Gryffindor." He read and all the pilots' thoughts went screeching to a halt.

Heero blinked and then growled as he thought about the chaos that would happen without Relena there.

"Heero?" Duo questioned with a raised eyebrow. The expression on the Japanese's face showed that he was really pissed about something.

"This is bad." Quatre muttered, understanding why Heero was so upset, after all he was a very important political figure also.

"Huh?" Duo blinked in confusion. "What's bad? Relena being here? Aw..." He said as he spared a glance at Heero who seemed deep in thought. "Are you afraid of her stalking you Hee-chan?" He laughed, getting a glare from Heero.

"No, not that Duo." Quatre scolded lightly. "With Relena missing in our world and…here…" He said, not knowing exactly where "here" was. "That might cause the colonies and earth to blame one another for her disappearance."

"And we'd be missing also." Trowa pointed out quietly.

"Injustice!" Wufei shouted angrily in between foreign curses, "If there is another war—"

"Can it Wu-man." Duo growled, not wanting Wufei to start ranting about the injustices of the world while his head was pounding while trying to take all this in. "Hopefully Une'll just say that she's on a vacation or something if Milliardo doesn't kill her."

"They might think that we kidnapped her." Quatre pointed out, worry etched into his cherubic features. His baby blue eyes seemed a shade darker, showing his not-so-carefree emotions anymore.

"They wouldn't think that!" Duo said with outrage against the statement.

"Remember, Duo." Trowa said slowly and carefully, "Not everyone knows us like Une or Sally."

Said boy growled lowly and plopped back down on the bed, getting a questioning look from Dumbledore which he brushed off easily. He didn't feel like explaining anything at the moment.

"Well," Dumbledore said after he cleared his throat. "I think that perhaps it is time that we retire to our rooms." He moved his hands to show where the doors leading in towards the common rooms.

The five got to their feet, the effects of the spell remaining slightly though masked by all. They followed the old man until they got to the stern looking teacher that they had seen before. "Ms. McGonagall." Dumbledore greeted with the nod of his head. She smiled back at him slightly and turned her gaze towards the five teenagers.

"Please follow me." She lifted her robes slightly and then took off up a fleet of steps on a large stone staircase. They followed and looked down, shocked slightly at the moving stones below them that were also stairs. "Be careful," was her only warning to them as she glanced back,"The staircases like to change."

Duo and Quatre sent her a baffled look—staircases change? As if they had a mind of their own?

The looked at her with slight surprise though it was masked well. After all the crap that they had been through in this weird place who wouldn't believe in moving staircases. There was no way that this was all electronic, it looked too real and random with no rhyme or reason.

"Here we are." McGonagall said as the pilots found themselves staring at the _moving_ portrait of a somewhat large lady. "This is the Fat Lady." McGonagall explained as she motioned towards the picture. "To enter the common room, there is a password that is to remain secret."

"All right, so what's the magic word?" Duo asked eagerly.

"Lemon Ants." She said and the portrait swung open to reveal a hole in the wall. The teacher stepped into the hole and the other's cautiously followed and were met with rich colors of red and gold.

A fire danced merrily in the fireplace and some students were walking around and some were sitting in plush chairs by tables or by the fire. Many students were wearing robes like the kind that Gundam pilots realized they were wearing. Some people stopped and nodded their head in the direction of the teacher who had a strong aura emitting from her.

Heero blinked and glared at the few students who were looking at him. He **_didn't_** like the look in their eyes—that much was for sure. It seemed like all the girls were beginning to ogle them. He shifted slightly, muscles tensing as he felt like snapping their necks for staring at him that way. He was a soldier damnit! He wasn't supposed to be looked at like a teddy bear or something!

"Students," McGonagall began as she looked at all the students gathered in the common room. "These are our new students that missed the ceremony. They are all in your house, obviously." She said. "Please state your names." She sent a side way glance at the boys.

"Quatre Winner." The blonde smiled as he bowed his head slightly. "It's nice to meet all of you."

"Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie!" The brunet said with a grin.

"Trowa Barton." Trowa stated blandly, his voice showing that he held no interest in the people looking at them. His emerald eye that wasn't hidden underneath his bangs flashed at them brilliantly.

"Chang Wufei." The Chinese grunted slightly, crossing his arms as he turned sideways.

"Heero Yuy." Heero said finally, a glare sent to a girl who wouldn't stop ogling him. Inwardly he smirked, evilly of course. At least, he figured, he wasn't the only one in this predicament. Quatre was blushing at all the attention, Wufei was muttering under his breath, Duo was shamelessly flirting, Trowa was silent and cold, and Heero was glaring.

"Heero!" A voice came from the crowd as a girl in black robes rushed through the small throngs of people.

The brunet looked up, cobalt eyes flashing with something like recognition in them. "Relena." He said, devoid of any emotion. He'd used too much surprise on this place as it was. Besides, that Dumbledore person did say that she was going to be in Gryffindor.

Relena made her way past the slightly shocked people. She ran up to the soldiers and smiled at them, "I'm glad that you're all right." She greeted them happily.

"Yeah, at least I think that we all are." Quatre said back to her politely.

"Well," McGonagall said sternly. "It's bedtime now, lights out and go into your dormitories." She commanded, turned on her heel, and left the room without another sound except for her swishing robes.

**_TBC_**


	3. Chapter Three

Author's note: I'm so sorry for the long wait! I had many difficulties (this rarely happens) writing this chapter and didn't like how it looked so decided to re-write it. I still don't like it :Sobs-Red Tail

**Blaue Augen**, Chapter Three:

"Have you the location?" You-know-you questioned with a malicious smile as he drew himself up. "The people transported are very useful to this mission; one has something that I want. Possibly even two. All of them are strong but I need the one." Voldemort mumbled, almost to himself.

A death eater, one of the closerfollowers to the Dark Lord,bowed his head slightly to his lord and then stood rigid and straight. "I'm sorry, M'lord, but we cannot pin point the location; the energy is hard to—"

"Excuses." The dark shadow snapped angrily, venom in the voice that sounded cold and sly as a snake. "Find my crystal."

"Yes, My lord."The hooded Death Eatersaid as he tilted his head in acknowledgement to the request.

"Why are you still here then?" In truth, the follower wondered if the Dark Lord had any other plans to get this crystal, if he had any doubts that this might fail.

Thewizardlet his shoulder sag slightly into a more relaxed and not so rigid position but still enough to be presentable to a high power like you-know-who. "What would happen if Potter or Dumbledor," He winced slightly when he could practically feel the anger and venom seething from his lord's body, "were to find the crystal before us?"

"Let's hope that they don't." Just the sound of his voice made it clear that there was no room for failure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Arg!" Duo shouted, dashing through the winding hallways as he shoved a muffin in his mouth. Breakfast was delicious until the food turned somewhat sour when he learned he had to go to a class rather shortly. Too shortly.

"If you didn't take so long at breakfast!" Wufei shouted, dashing along with the braided student as he dodged other people in the hallways.

"Wait!" A girl with bushy hair called while walking, not running mind you, at a fast pace to try and catch up with the two boys in her class. "You can't run in the hallways—" She stopped at her fast pace as she caught up to them, in fact runing into them.

A sour-looking teacher with greasy hair and pursed lips stood before them, a rather pale complexion and black ebony hair that made him look like a vampire. "Why would you be running in the hallways now…?" He sneered with a twisted look on his face, voice gruff and not to pleasant.

"Gotta class to get to!" Duo proclaimed, pushing away from the teacher before the pompous-looking man could react to something a student had never done before. They were supposed to cower under his stare!

"Maxwell!" Wufei shouted, running after the former gundam pilot at a fast pace, not running under the teacher's gaze.

Hermione scowled at the two boys and wondered how she got stuck waiting for them, ending up late herself possibly. This might mar her record. She had to get perfect scores… Not dwelling on that topic anymore, she mumbled a quick apology to the teacher, her racing thoughts making her forget this was Snape, potions teacher from the dungeons, she rushed past.

Who would have thought that two boys could make her forget so much in such a short amount of time?

Managing to catch up with the racing teens at a much more…acceptable pace for the passageways in the castle, Hermione smiled as she recollected how the day was coming along.

"_This is Hermione Granger!" Relena proclaimed merrily as she introduced one of her many friends. Despite being a pacifist and major political leader in their world, Relena was doing a pretty good job of fitting in. _

"_Pleasure," Hermione stuck out her hand and a nice blonde haired boy with bluish green eyes merrily shook it with enthusiasim. Hermione could tell her was kind hearted just by his brilliant smile._

"_I'm Quatre Raberba Winner," Quatre said cheerfully with a smile, loving the feeling of people not knowing about him being a Gundam pilot, a billionaire, a company owner, and such in this world. It eased his heart so._

"_Nice to meet you." She returned the smile._

"_Oh, Heero!" Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" The teen Relena pulled on looked quite handsome also, like all the boys so Hermione noticed. He had unruly hair that fell over his eyes which were a shocking color of prussian. So intense and focused… He grunted and didn't stick out his hand for her to take._

"_Heero Yuy," He said in a monotone, a bit of ice in his voice. "It's a pleasure." Duo snickered slightly as Relena flashed him a smile and Heero shot Duo a glare in return to that._

"_Duo," Relena turned to the braided boy next after hearing him snickering slightly, "Introduce yourself." She more like commanded, wanting one of the nicer girls to meet her companions and the saviors of her world, which she happened to leave out. _

_Duo pouted a little bit before bouncing over to Hermione, who was somewhat shocked by how hyper he was so early in the morning. "Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie." He grinned cheekily at her._

_Hermione smiled at him. His introduction was kind of catchy. "Nice to meet you, and you too Heero." She let her eyes wander over to the dark haired brunette and saw he wasn't paying attention anymore._

" _Chang Wufei." A Chinese man with a tightly done pony tail at the nape of his neck said stiffly, onyx eyes staring at her. She smiled and bowed her head in acknowledgment, murmuring a 'nice to meet you' again._

"_Trowa Barton." A boy with a uni-bang said, a green eye staring at her as if checking her strength and such. She shifted slightly under the gaze which was almost as intense as that Heero Yuy guy. _

"_And you also." Hermione said sweetly, bowing her head again. Quatre walked up to Trowa, tugging on his shirt slightly._

"_Relena, what classes do you have?" Heero questioned, looking at her as he reached for his schedule. Why he even had to attend this school was beyond him. He'd just prefer to look for a way home._

"_Oh!" Relena said, fluttering her eyes slightly as she tried to remember, her somewhat sleep deprived mind sorting through her hazy memories. "Uh… all my classes are with Hermione."_

_Turning his gaze towards the girl who was chatting with Quatre, he looked at her and raised an eyebrow before nodding and walking over, looking at her schedule. "Good." He said curtly to himself, the other pilots nodding in understanding. Dumbledore had given them the same schedules to make everything easier on them._

"_What's good?" Hermione questioned as she quirked an eyebrow._

"_We all have the same schedule."_

"_Really? But this is your first year here. How are you going to do it?" She questioned with puzzlement._

_Heero shrugged, not really caring at all. "Cramming." He muttered, glancing at Relena to see her chatting with some girls. He looked over each one, some turning to look at him and blush. He glared back, after noting none had an harmful weapons despite a quill or two. Nothing to worry about._

_Duo noticed what the Perfect Soldier was doing, checking for Relena's safety and smirked and walked up to him, laughter in his eyes. "Old habits die hard, eh?" Heero shrugged and muttered something incoherent under his breath. _

_Hermione glanced at the two exchanging short words back and forth, Duo doing most of the talking in the first place. 'What old habits?' She wondered, not really following what they were talking about. She could have swore she saw a flash of metal as Heero tucked something into his robe._

"_Kisama!" Heero muttered in a language Hermione could only guess to be Japanese. He then grabbed some stuff, throwing some to Relena and then others to the other people, her last._

"…_Huh?" Duo questioned, looking down at the stuff her expertly caught._

"_We're going to be late."_

"_How do you know…?" Hermione looked at Heero who turned to look at her before looking away and walking towards the exit from the Fat Lady's portrait._

"_Mental alarm clock." Quatre and Duo supplied to the confused girl at the same time._

"Huh?" Hermione snapped out of her thoughts as they entered the classroom and walked in, the teacher yet to come and the class yet to start.

"What took you so long?" Heero questioned lazily from his spot in a table, looking like he was about to fall asleep despite Relena poking him every so often to try and keep him awake.

"Tired much, Yuy?" Wufei questioned while dodging the question thrown at him.

"Hn." Heero replied, not really wanting to answer that question.

"Duo was eating and forgot we had class." Hermione slipped into a chair next to Relena, looking over at Heero to make sure he heard her.

"Hn." Was his reply to her before turning to Duo who sat next to him, "Baka."

"Hey!" Duo exclaimed, startling those in a daze or falling asleep wake once again. "Anyhow," Duo said, forgetting the comment already, "What class is this?"

"Divination." Another voice supplied and Hermione turned around with a smile.

"Harry!" She said with a bright smile, pointing to the two open cushions. "Ron, She greeted with as much enthusiasm.

"Hermione," Ron greeted back while plopping onto the cushion in a rather disorderly heap.

"These are my two friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Harry blushed expecting some sort of reaction but surprised when all he got was a grin and a hearty handshake from Duo Maxwell as he introduced himself as. Heero Yuy. The other guy just stared at him before nodding as a greeting, muttering the same thing he said to Hermione earlier that day.

"My name is Relena Peacecraft." Heero turned to look at her with a confused look in his eyes but Relena shrugged and then smiled at him.

"Harry Potter, as Hermione already said." Not a flicker of recognition flickered in the girl's eyes and Harry wondered if she had been raised in the wizarding community.

"Ron Weasley." Ron greeted, red bangs falling into his eyes to partially obscure his vision. He brushed them away and flashed a smile at the Peacecraft girl. Any friend of Hermione was a friend of theirs.

TBC

Before the reviewer responses, here is... the voting box!

Relena x Heero: 5

Relena x Heero x Duo: 2

Heero x Duo: 5

Time for the loved (but at times not-so-loved) **Reviwer Responses**!

Animegirl13: Well...I don't think this is the best... thanks for the support!

Keksueki-Ken: Ah, but that's the whole point in suspense:cackles:

Eloa: Thanks!

whimsy007: heheh, thanks for the good idea! I hink i might put Heero attacking someone who points a wand at her don't worry about the relena bashing either, I would die if i did that. My sister is a big Relena fan and thus... i'd die UU :Sigh:

NeckoFury: Uh...i kind of put you down as all three since you said you liked them all... hehe... thanks for the compliment!

BlackX: Thnak you for pointing out my mistakes! i seriously need to get a beta reader... :sigh...:

Sora the Taske: Well, you see Deutsch is my second language so i may randomly say things in it. Once i get past presense down i may even do a one-shot in german! For the fun of it: Ich bin auslander und spreche nicht gut Deutsch, ich bin auslander und spreche nicht gut Deutsch. Bitte lamsing, bitte lamsing, bitte sprechen sie dach lamsing ich bin auslander under sprechen nich gut deutsch! Please don't mind the spelling errors, i'm too lazy to get out my sing along sheet in my binder. (another reason is because i'm part german)

Hikarre both u: YES! Please give me a list or something; i get sooo bored and i wonder if i've already read all the GWHP Xovers... UU

Thanks everyone for the reviews! People who wrote questions I wrote back and those who i didn't, i would but my fingers are in desperate need for rest O.o... love y'all!

Auf Weidersehen!

-Red Tail

p.s: More votes people; Relena x Heero and Duo x Heeroare at a tie... uu so tired...


	4. Chapter Four

Author's note: Well...usually it takes me longer to update but now i actually feel inspired (or compelled, which ever suits you )to update this if not faster than before. Okay... Well, along with the new stories that I've decided to start (arg! i have, like, fifty ideas and they won't go away! uu) I'm continuing this at a little faster pace.

Also, this chapter was out early. My sister nagged me into doing it. Despite the fact that she's still to lazy to write the next chapter of Standing in the Shadows. And the new one that we're working on. 'It's too short!' She says. Pft. Okay, sorry for the rambling.

IMPORTANT Note about the story: I've decided against doing a 1x2xR. I don't think i can't write a romance like that so I'm sorry if I've disappointed you. Gomen! UU I feel so terrible but i really don't want to slaughter this story (or insult Heero, Duo, and Relena) with my pathedic excuse for a 1x2xR.

To Lurker, my dear sister: I might put in a chapter or two of the Gundam Wing universe and I'm sorry Relena isn't in Hufflepuff. I don't want all the Hufflepuffs to get slaughtered by Heero (or the sorting hat) since he wouldn't be in the same house as her. Yep. Basically, the other fact that girls would think he's a stalker or something. Picture this; Heero stalking into Relenas dorm at night and the other girls get creeped out (or fall in love with his adventurous side :swoon-) Victory!

**Chapter Four**, Blaue Augen

"Welcome class," A misty and somewhat hazy sounding voice said, drawing the attentions of the chatting students to a lone figure standing in the front of the classroom. Frizzy hair puffed around the teacher's neck, bushy like Hermione's only much worse. Large circular glasses were pinched up to her nose and her somewhat bug-like eyes seemed to pop out.

The Gryffindors, polite as always unlike the Slytherins in the class, mumbled a greeting while Hermione muttered about the uselessness in this class.

Relena turned to look at her, hearing this comment since she was close enough. "Then why are you taking it?" Relena questioned quizzically, tilting her head as she looked at her new friend.

Hermione smiled at Relena, "Well you see, I want to get perfect scores on everything."

"That seems wise." Quatre commented from the other table where the other four pilots resided, Heero of course sticking close to Relena. As of yet, he had no chance to check the technology and threats in this era.

"Today we will go easy." The teacher said once again, Heero ready to fall asleep in the unorganized class. They didn't even know the teacher's name yet!

"Please gaze into your teacups and use the translations to decipher what you see…" The voice now sounded exhausted as the woman fell back, slouching into a puffy and obviously old chair that she managed to fall into. Some girls from the Gryffindor house rushed towards the teacher, wondering what made her collapse so.

"Such an odd presence…" The teacher, by the name of Sibyll Trelawney muttered mostly to herself though Heero could help but feel her eyes burning into his back.

"Mindless…" Hermione said while narrowing her eyes, "Really."

"Yeah, like the stupid predictions she had made all those years ago." Ron chortled, a grim smile from Harry as he recollected in the memory also.

"Excuse me?" Relena questioned, interested in where this was leading. If people could really see the future, she wondered what would happen in theirs. Or even if there was "magic" in their home.

"Oh, well you see…Trelawney is a Divination teacher and that involves seeing into the future."

"The inner eyes as she says," Hermione quipped up, interrupting Harry in his explanation and muttering an apology when she realized how rude she was. It was just that Divination's really seemed to try her luck.

"She said that Harry was going to die when You-know-who came for him." Ron leaned in as he whispered this to the new students, filling them in.

"You-know-who?" Relena questioned and Heero raised an eyebrow at the odd name. "What if I don't know you-know-who?""

Ron paled and Hermione turned to look at Relena and then Heero, who seemed to also be waiting for an explanation, not really caring whether or not if they responded or not unlike Relena though.

"He's the Dark Lord." Hermione mumbled during an exceptionally loud time frame and Relena nodded, not quite understanding what was so scary about a 'Dark Lord'. After all, look at Duo who called himself Shinigami.

"One of the most dangerous and powerful wizards." Harry added, getting Heero's eyes to look up, a dangerous and somewhat testing look in his cold eyes.

'Threat.' Heero's mind commented upon hearing the name. 'I'll have to research this…'

"Are you alright, Ms. Trelawney?" A girl questioned while fanning the shaking teacher.

Heero turned around, Hermione sighing with exasperation at the incident. Relena turned also, understanding somewhat why Hermione was exasperated. She was about to get up but stopped for as soon as Heero's eyes met the Divination teachers, his and her eyes grew foggy.

"So…much…power…" The woman whispered, hands clenching her slightly dusty and disorderly robes. Her eyes closed, her face going slightly pale as her body shook slightly in the puffy chair.

"What's going on?" Relena questioned, a bad feeling coming from her instincts. She turned to look at Heero, his eyes distant also.

A barely visible shock wave filled the room, shattering the teacups as some people screamed and ran from the room, seeking the aid of a teacher.

Heero felt some sort of tugging in his chest, a somewhat constricting feeling that twisted around and tightened.

"Upon the darkening of the moon, a dark shadow will sweep. Until the time has come to revenge the Seeker, the crystal shall the hold keep…" Seeming to come out of her trance, the woman gasped and collapsed deeper into the chair even more.

The girls around her gasped and huddled around, a cup of tea floating over to comfort the distressed teacher.

"A prediction!" A girl whispered, Relena turning to look at Hermione who once again snorted and muttered incoherent things under her breath.

"Heero…?" Harry questioned, looking at the teen that was rigid as a plank while throwing a confused glance at Ron who shrugged.

Blinking his blue eyes, Heero turned with a fading daze in his eyes to look at Harry who had called his name. "…Yes?"

"Are you all right?" Ron supplied, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the teen. Somehow Trelawney's words affected him. Odd, that never happened to that extent, not even to Harry.

'I heard Seeker in her prediction,' Harry thought to himself as he waited for Heero's response. Somehow he expected her to make a threat on his life but she said it over the chaos so the prediction was barely heard.

"Hn." The soldier replied, Relena leaning against him slightly in comfort.

"Hee-chan?" A voice called and Heero looked over to Duo who had called, throwing a disapproving and irate frown, which the braided boy laughed at. Obviously he still didn't like the nickname.

The look in his eyes was Heero's silent question back, wondering what the former pilot of Deathscythe would want of him.

"Just wanted to know that you were all right." Duo replied with a merry laugh, nodding at Harry and Ron whom he had been introduced to by Hermione previously.

"Aa," The soldier replied, face remaining passive as ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, a hooded figure in all black robes stood over a cauldron, gazing deep into the swirling water.

Ripples formed as a foggy image of a person with something glowing golden in the middle appeared, the only crystal clear image were deep eyes that pierced the soul with such an intensity that they held.

"My lord!" A person, obviously feminine, shouted while scrambling over to a large chair on a higher part of the land. "We've just found something," She reported after getting up from a quick bow.

"What is it?" The person drawled, bored already with so much 'we've found something' over and over again that were meaningless. He already knew the legends—

"There was a pulsation!" The Dark Lord got to his feet swiftly, robes swirling around his feet as he strode over to the now misting cauldron. The image the other witch had seen had frozen on the surface.

Closing menacing and cold eyes, the man called Lord Voldemort raised his hand, palm down over the cauldron. A ball of energy rose through his body as he forced it into his palm and removed his wand.

"_Das Krystall ist meine!_" 1 He said clearly, the power surging from his hands over to his wand and shooting rapidly into the water.

Stilling abruptly, the picture of a teenager with messy hair and lovely eyes showed before disappearing suddenly.

Then, the water bubbled and seemed to grow out of the pot before bursting up into the air, hovering and shoot back into the cauldron, electricity crackling around it.

Voldemort cackled loudly, his voice echoing in the caverns he had hidden himself in. 'Perfect,' His snake-like mind hissed with delight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heero's eyes widened slightly, feeling a sharp and swift pain through his heart before disappearing. His face contorted slightly and he narrowed his eyes, lowering his gaze as he began to analyze the situation and where the pain came from.

"Heero?" Relena questioned with worry, making Duo look up as well as the other pilots. Getting up from his chair, Duo made his way over to the other table where Heero was.

Touching his shoulder lightly, Duo turned Heero to look at his distant eyes, trying to bring him out of his immobile and unresponsive state.

"Quatre?" Trowa turned to Quatre, wondering why the blonde wasn't getting up like he normally did.

The fair-haired boy's face was scrunched up, a pained look in his eyes as he gripped his chest. His eyes were wider than normal and it was as if he couldn't hear the uni-banged pilot's words.

A shock wave seemed to fill the room again, a slightly bigger one this time, and Heero doubled over. Relena and Duo were instantly by his side trying to see what was wrong with the reckless pilot.

Panting as he gripped his chest, Heero muffled a scream, one which Quatre succumbed to, and fell over in pain also. Heero felt like he couldn't breath, like something was trying to rip out of his chest…

"_Upon the darkening of the moon, a dark shadow will sweep. Until the time has come to revenge the Seeker, the crystal shall the hold keep…_" Trelawney repeated, seeming to fall into another trance, only her voice darker and more gruff than before.

Then, she closed her eyes, " _Das Krystall ist meine!"_ She proclaimed and everyone stared at Heero, Quatre, and the teacher as if they were both insane.

"Someone get a doctor!" Duo shouted, Wufei jumping to his feet as he nodded and rushed over to Ron and Harry, refusing to ask a weak woman in his opinion of course AKA Hermione. Questioned them where the Medical Aid room was, Wufei shook the two boys out of their state of shock with his unfamiliarity of the place.

This time Heero couldn't stop a small cry from erupting as a second, more powerful spasm of pain hit him full force. Light and darkness speckled his vision for the moment as he forced himself not to pass out.

_The distant sounds of footsteps reached him but Heero couldn't feel anything but the blinding pain as he continued to stay doubled over, hands clutching his chest as he continued to feel like he was suffocating. _

"No!" Relena shouted, seeing Heero fall forward, not only seeing his strength weaken but a tremble go through his body.

_Voices hit him like he was six feet under water._

"Quatre, snap out of it!" Trowa shouted, shaking the quivering blonde as he gasped in pain, spasms rocking his body.

_Darkness swam in his vision as he couldn't breath, trying to but nothing in his body properly working. His lungs burned with the need for longer and larger breaths of oxygen and Heero never knew just how precious oxygen was. _

_The blood pounded through his ears and he heard Relena scream and Duo cry out at him also. He could distantly feel hands on his chest, trying to push down but he couldn't understand._

_Everything was so hazy and he just wanted sleep, so why wouldn't they…let…him…? He was so tired…_

"Heero!" Duo cried, dropping to his knees to feel for a pulse as chaos ensued in the classroom. The barely there pulse was a tell tale sign to Duo that something was terribly wrong.

_Darkness called to him over the hazy atmosphere, caressing him and welcoming him. _

Heero's panting breaths shortened and slowed and Hermione rushed to their side, trying to help the handsome yet silent boy.

_With a weak and tired smile on his face, he closed his eyes and welcomed it with open arms. _

Removing her wand, she tried every spell she could think of, a shock going through the teen's body every time.

_Heero pulled away from the darkness, shocks sparking through his body as he clenched his hands, muscles tense for the next shock. It never came. He relaxed, the soothing and calm presence of the lingering darkness calming him almost instantaneously._

Then, Heero's hazy eyes closed and Duo and Relena stopped moving, eyes wide.

_He saw a light, warm and beckoning to him over the sea of darkness. He squinted his eyes and looked closer, thinking he saw some figures that looked like Relena and Duo. Something pulled him away from them. His weakened body could do nothing as he was pulled from the light. A dark and slightly pulsing pointed object looming behind him, dragging him closer and closer._

"He's not breathing," Duo said, his words cutting through the shouts and the screams in the classroom as some students rushed out of the room once more. He turned to look at Relena with wide cobalt eyes, as time seemed to freeze, "He doesn't have a pulse."

TBC

1- _Das Krystall ist meine_- (Deutsche AKA German) means 'That crystal is mine!'

Okay, since my sister just yelled at me; 'You killed Heero!' (cht. As if that's possible) for the record, and the many reviews/flames that will say 'die, baka!' I didn't kill him...yet... muahahah! Or Relena. Or Duo. Yet...

Lockea! I really hope that you feel better! Best of wishes to you! Okay, if you didn't read the first author's note, 1xRx2 has been taken away from the votes (my pathedic excuse is above the story) so now it's down to 1xR or 1x2. Happy voting! My sister is counting down now...threatening me...! Ah!

**By the way - Thank you, artgirl150 for being my beta reader! I know it must have been a pain for you to deal with me fixing and rambling about trying to send it and my (late...it died) computer. **

Hope y'all liked the chapter!

Love, Red Tail


	5. Chapter Five

It was dark. No light seemed to find him, yet an unmistakeable warmth seemed to fill his body as he was suddenly surrounded by a crystal-like object, glowing and pulsing for him. It seemed to be beaconing to him, calling him as he took wary steps towards it.

He extended his hand to touch it and pulled away sharply, raising an eyebrow at the odd shaped object. He tilted his head and once more reached forward, not pulling his hand back this time. A warm feeling spread over him and he struggled to pull back as it began to burn him, starting with a pain in his chest.

He fell to his knees, hand not removed from the pointed crystallin form. He gasped for breath as more jolts of electricity shot through his body, pulsing like blood through his veins as he cried out in pain. Then everything went dark and the light with the warmth fleeted from his body, leaving him cold…and alone.

**Blaue Augen**

"This is most odd…" Madame Pomfrey commented to herself as she frowned and placed her hands on her hips as she eyed her newest patient nervously. "He's alive, but not."

"He's not breathing and doesn't have a pulse—you have to save him before he dies!" Relena commented with worried eyes filled with tears yet to be shed and tugged on her sleeve sharply, trying to make her concentrate at the task on hand. Heero couldn't die—she had yet to tell him how much he meant to her.

"Heero, please get better…" Duo whispered, ignoring Relena who seemed almost as stressed as him. Almost. He lowered his eyes and bit his lip as he squeeze Heero's cold hand to make sure that he was still there and not somewhere else. The boy didn't flinch or even stir at the death grip Duo held on him.

_"I'm worried about the people here, if we were to be attacked we don't know much about magic or about the layout. We have the basics, but even escape routes won't help us with those changing staircases and such."_

_"Why are you so paranoid, Heero?" Duo laughed, nervously of course. All the pilots long learned to trust each other, as well as their own, instincts_

_Heero was silent for a moment before turning his serious and icy prussian blue eyes on him, sighing heavily before answering the question. "I'm wondering why we all—or how we got stuck here. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen."_

_"Ah, don't worry Hee-chan—" He glared at Duo for using the accursed nickname. "Nothing bad'll happen with us around ya!"_

So where was he when Heero almost died? Sitting in some stupid Divinations class, worried over his fellow pilot and commrade—even something that he hoped for more than that. He couldn't admit it outloud, even to him self in the mirror that he was in love with the stoic boy.

Pomfrey appeared next to Duo, smiling sadly at him as Relena took a spot across from the braided and also gripped Heero's hand tightly while leaning to brush a stubborn bang away from his face—which ended up falling back in the same place.

"Will he be all right?" Relena questioned as she turned away from Heero and looked with weary eyes at the obviously stressed nurse of the school.

She sighed, "I'm not sure." Relena bit her lip and Duo tightened his grip on Heero's lifeless hand. "Currently he's in something of a state of suspended animation, when or if—" She choked that word out, never before having a case as serious as this before, "—he wakes up is unknown as of yet."

She bowed her head to the two students, long giving up of trying to pry them from their respected places and closed her eyes as she drew the curtain giving them privacy shut. Opening her eyes she let a small, sad smile grace her lips. She bowed her head in repect to the silent figure.

"Tell me, Pomfrey," Headmaster Dumbledore said with a wise, yet also equally concerned voice, "How is our young Mr. Yuy doing?"

"Not good." It was obvious she handed the news to him quite bluntly and he merely nodded, eyes hiding any emotions hidden under his skin. Not even his eyes betrayed him, leaking any emotion that tried to seep through.

"Perhaps you can tell what happened?" He questioned, taking a seat on one of the unoccupied beds in the infirmiry.

"I don't know much, but…" She took a deep breath and began to replay the tale that she heard from the two students, as well as other's in the classroom that had been questioned on what had happened, or what they thought.

She closed her eyes and exhaled heavily, leaning against the wall and lowering her head with exhaustion. The nurse in the painting mimicked her, the patient still like that of Heero. She looked up and eyed the great wizard Dumbledore, wondering what he would suggest.

"Have you heard of the crystal that you-know-who is rumored to be searching for?" Dumbledore questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Pomfrey nodded, "I've heard of it from some of the teachers and at some of the meetings." She raised an eloquent eyebrow, "It's not that serious though, correct?"

"Well, perhaps Mr. Yuy has something to do with this." Dumbledore said as he creased his brows together in thought. He shifted from his spot a little, the stress of the day obviously catching up on him as he could feel an oncoming headache beginning.

"I understand, sir." Pomfrey said, standing up straighter as she stretched out the knicks and knots of her muscles. "Do you think we'll need better security?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure, there happen to be two students here…" That odd twinkle began to sprkle in his eyes once more and Pomfrey puffed up like a chicken as her face turned red with anger and irritation.

"I've already had to chase out three of those other boys, not to mention Miss Granger along with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter." Dumbledore laughed. "I'll make sure nothing happens to him." She said with a reassuring smile and turned on her heel, ready to go and start trying different potions and spells to resurrect the "dead" Heero Yuy.

"I pray that all this won't be in vain." Dumbledore whispered, biting his lip as he made a mental note to himself in order to try and make sure not many students entered in case one might be in line with the Dark Lord. He winced at the thoughts of suspicion flooding through his mind and shook them off roughly.

Getting up stiffly, he opened the door and closed it tightly after he left the entry way. He took out a key and locked it, knowing Pomfrey all ready had a spare incase Miss Peacecraft-Darlian or Mr. Maxwell decided to leave—or got kicked out by the stubborn nurse.

A cold smile mirthlessly played upon one of the student's feautures, hiding in the shadows as the dark cloaks helped disperse any people trying to look for anything suspicious. After all, a student being a Death Eater was quite unheard of… Eyes narrowed into a smirk as they gleamed coldly inwardly.

Lord Voldemort would be most pleased.

TBC

Author's note:

Wow, this took a while to get up, neh? Well, mainly it was because…I lost the chapter. But thanks to artgirl150, my beta reader, she kept it and so we're all saved! Woo! Thanks again!

Um…yeah, about the pairings, I have decided to have one **final and last poll for the pairings. **The pairing who doesn't win gets different chapters if they want on my website with the other pairing that lostIf I have time.

So either vote for:

HeeroxRelena

Or

DuoxHeero

Thanks everyone! Previous votes won't count and only one vote per person please

Liebe, Red Tail


	6. Chapter Six

"Heero…?" The door to the medical wing creaked open and a uncontrollable chill ran through him as he stepped into the threshold, a cold wind chilling through him as goosebumps rose on his flesh. Since when was the room's temperature so cold, and since when was it so dark and ominious looking.

Heero wouldn't leave would he? He stopped that thought and bit his lower lip and narrowed his eyes, berating himself mentally. "Of course he wouldn't leave. Pomfrey said he wouldn't wake up for a while and she wouldn't allow him to jump out of the window anyway." Just because of the fact that they were in a castle didn't mean that it would stop the suicidal Heero to jump out of a who knows how high building window. He winced at the memory of Heero falling past him, parachute not released.

He was suicidal, anitsocial, and a trigger-happy maniac… but Duo still couldn't help but fall in love with the pilot.

Sure it was the middle of the night and he was probably breaking a thousand of these rules that seemed to be against him every where he went (including Snape's Potion classes), but there was some sort of eerie chill in the air. A small gust blew against him once more and his skin grew cold as he managed to suppress another shiver running dwn his spine.

He frowned when he noticed the abesnce of the hustling and bustling nurse that acted more of a mother hen than Quatre, 'No offense to him.' Duo added mentally. It was good that Quatre had such a personality, his vigil and determination were enough to break through even Heero's gruff exterior. Every once in a while it felt nice to have at least one person worry and complain over you.

He continued his way in the dark, suspicious by the lack of movement and he frowned again to see the curtain surrounding Heero's drawn as it usually was. And it was partially hanging off some of the metal circles holding it up. His muscles were tense and he pulled back what little was drawn…

…To see the shocked face of Madame Pomfrey, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Her hand was slightly outstretched, as if trying to hold something not there. He frowned and waved his hand across her face at the sudden lack of movement.

She didn't move, didn't blink, just stared at him with wide eyes as if she was shocked. Her body was half turned, as if she was tending to Heero and turned around before she got frozen with no ice. This was too weird.

Not only were they stuck in some place with all this magic, and people gaped at them since they had made friends with the seemingly famous 'Harry Potter' and his friends (wouldn't it be the same in their world since they were the infamous Gundam pilots?). This whole magic business was tricky, which was exactly why they were taking extra magic lessons from an ecstatic Hermione.

He leaned forward and poked her face in cuiosity before peering over her shoulder and his breath stopped. The sheets were torn everywhere, and the bed was missing a certain Heero Yuy.

Blaue Augen 

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

His eyes fluttered open, feeling the eyes and cold presence of another near him. A cold touch startled him from his thoughts. He snapped his eyes open and found his arms hanging over his head by chains. He pulled, getting some sort of shock as the metal was close to breaking.

He growled lowly at the chains that bound him as if they would run away from their hold on him by his silent threat of death and demolition to them once he was free.

Voldemort chuckled and looked at Heero and he felt an evil smirk play upon his features. The boy jerked his head to look over at him, sensing his presence and hearing the evil chortle. He glared.

"I see you've waken up." He stepped out of the shadows and felt the faint energizing presence coming from the boy. He smirked and approached closer to the teen and ran his index finger down the teen's cheek.

'Heero.' He noted, remembering a certain braided teen's outburst at him during his first attempt to reclaim _his_ crystal. No one would stop him now. He grinned darkly once more ad the teen struggled and shot a death glare at him, 'no one.'

"Perhaps we should start with introductions," Heero continued to glare at the person spitefully as he tensed his muscles and snarled at his newfound enemy. Eyes peered at him like a specimen and he growled deeply in his throat like a rabid animal. "My name is Lord Voldemort." No sign of recognition. No he was the one, transported from another dimension… magic could work wonders some times. He did a short mock boy to the chained pilot.

"And you are," sarcasm dripped in his words as he gestured to Heero. He chortled lightly, throwing his head back as he could feel the anger radiating from the teen in waves, spilling from his lithe boy. "Heero." He added, "I believe a certain boy with a braid mentioned your name." Prussian eyes narrowed at him, Heero mentally adding to have a little talk with Duo about yelling people's names at enemies.

"What do you want with me?" His voice was cold and biting, eyes narrowing once more into a even colder glare than before. He knew his opponents name, recognizing it as the name Harry mentioned in Divination's class.

His mind was hazy about that whole incident and he roughly shoved the thought away. He could think about that when he was alone. He remembered something about Trowa yelling Quatre's name and remembered blinding pain. Hopefully the blonde pilot was all right, his space heart could hurt him a lot when someone in their little group or someone he knew was in pain, emotional or physical.

"I believe that you happen to have something of mine." A wand was drawn from a robe and his captor pointed it at him, mumbling words under his breath.

Pain errupted from Heero's chest and he clenched his eyes close, biting back a scream. Sweat beaded on his brow and another volt of electircity shocked at him and he gasped, a small cry of pain escaping from his clenched lips.

"Why is it not working?" He roughly brought his hand across Heero's face, a stinging sensation snapping him from the dulled pain coming from the wand and panted, chains pulling him up as he tried to fall to the ground in exhaustion.

"Bastard!" He said, spiting out some blood from when he bit his tongue too hard. His eyes were blazing and he pulled forward, the chains holding him back from attacking the Dark Lord who narrowed his eyes at him also.

"Damnit." He mumbled under his breath as anger pulsed through him like adrenaline. He punched the stomache of his prisoner and growled. The youth curled his body somewhat, his abdomen bruising somewhat.

Narrowing his eyes once more and biting back a string of curses at his luck, he snapped his fingers and people in dark robes walked in. Deatheaters. He grinned sadistically once more and ordered his minions to do the dirty work.

He walked out of the room as a scream erupted from Heero's lips, blood already starting to seep from wounds inflicted physically and magically. Voldemort slammed the door closed roughly and silence hung in the air.

"Why is the spell not working?" He growled, "I need that crystal." He stalked out of the room, his composure slipping for a few minute seconds as he coldly stared at a witch leaning over an ancient text.

They had better come up with a solution to this problem soon…or there would be lives to pay, that much was for sure.

TBC

Author's note: The pairing will be a surprise. Well, I realized that people seem to really hate the 1xR if they like 1x2 and vice versa. Wow. I must be the oddity since I write both 1xR and 1x2… It kind of makes me feel sad when people say they'll stop reading your story if they don't like the pairing. Guilt trip ;.; And besides, people who wanted a certain pairing: don't expect too much romance, kay? I know my strong point isn't romance…at all.

People happy that I updated? If you think it's a 1x2, you're wrong and if you think it's a 1xR you're wrong also! Muahaha! I only person who knows my evil scheme is Artgirl150 and yall can't kill her into tell her 'cause then I wouldn't be able to write anymore since she's me beta reader for this story! So… I guess yall 'ill have to keep readin, then, right?

Muahahah! The next chapter will probably be an interlude circling around the HP gang and the other GW pilots and stuff.

Reviews and stuff are always welcome. BTW, for those who wanted a 1xR story (like whimspy who even wrote me an email) I might make another story for all those who love 1xR's. I think it was either Denebola or Devon-Masterson Bond or something that had a 1xR/no pairing that was really in character.

Thanks to those who have reviewed::huggles: Love y'all!

in Liebe, Red Tail


	7. Chapter Seven

"Anyone seen Heero?" Quatre questioned lightly as he massaged his forehead to fight away any of the pain that still lingered as a dull reminder of what happened in Divinations, "Or Duo and Relena for that matter?"

Trowa, placing a comforting hand onto the blonde's back to rub small soothing circled with a hidden look of worry dulled in his piercing emerald eyes, one hidden by his uni-bang, shook his head slightly in a negative motion.

Wufei snorted from across the room, eyes closed and arms crossed as he stiffened his body the whole time after giving up on meditating after the…odd, one might say, occurrence. "The baka and the onna are probably looking after Yuy at the moment."

"Is he awake yet?" Quatre questioned, perking up at the mention of Heero being awake. It had been a couple hours and usually, Heero was one to regain consciousness within the first hours after the accident but the brunette teen hadn't even shown any fluctuation at all. And that's what worried the former pilots and previous Queen of the World most.

The portrait to the Gryffindor's common room opened up and a bushy-haired girl wearing robes and carrying her many books and an exasperated look on her face walked in with frustration, anger evident in her sharp steps.

"Hermione?" Quatre questioned with the tilt of his head and then raising a hand to brush away some of the slightly longer bangs of his hair away from obscuring his vision. His aquamarine eyes stared with curiosity at the girl's temperament, and what had caused it.

"Come on, 'Mione!" Ron called after, the portrait opening once more as another red-haired person walked in to chase after the irritated brunette girl glaring daggers at the flushed redhead.

"Go away," she snapped, "I have nothing to say to you. At all." She turned her back to the Weasely and crossed her arms and twitched her eyebrow in irritation.

"Look!" He threw up his arms in exasperation as the rest of the pilots watched, wondering if the two irritated teens knew that they had an audience. "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't fix everything, Ron!"

The red head flushed even more and his ears turned almost as red as his fiery hair and his freckled stood out on his rosy cheeks, "W-well…" he stammered as he looked down at his hands.

"Spit it out, Ron!" Hermione retorted, wondering why the redhead was acting so strange around her all the sudden.

"I love you!" Hermione's thoughts stopped and screeched to a halt as she blinked in confusion and her mouth hung open like a fish.

Wufei raised an eyebrow.

Ron flushed, wondering what the intelligent girl would think of to say to him, or rather insult him now that he had confessed his secret.

"I…I…" Now it was her turn to blush rosy red and she turned around, walking briskly up the steps to the girl's dorm as Ron blinked in confusion before chasing after her, dashing up the steps but not before tripping a few times on his black colored hand-me-down robes.

Trowa raised his eyebrow and Quatre couldn't help but stifle a few giggles at the sight of the two. "Well, that was interesting."

"Hmph." Wufei snorted again, "Weak bakas."

**Blaue Augen**

By Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Harry couldn't help but sigh—it had been one hell of a day. First, the odd scene in divinations, where surprisingly enough Trelawney didn't threaten him with death or some other sort of pain like she had a habit of doing ever year. And he was beginning to think that she had some sort of grudge against him.

Hm. Imagine that.

Malfoy sneered at him with his goons behind him with sneers on their faces also. They muttered something and Malfoy growled, turned around and then smacked them both upside the head as he scowled profusely at them and muttering heated words at his lackeys.

Harry rolled his eyes, wondering where Ron went off as another one of his own personal stalkers… well, stalked him. He gripped his texts and hurried on his way towards the Gryiffindor dormitory, through the long and spacious hallways and past the buzzing Great Hall where some people were chatting and eating snacks and the remnants of lunch.

His long jet-black hair brushed against his forehead and he blew up, his long and unruly bangs blowing up into the air before falling back down to obscure his vision. His glasses shimmered in a light and his emerald eyes were dulled with boredom as he continued on his journey.

And he didn't even notice the person that ran right into him. A loud _thump _filled the tiled hallways and Harry's eyes were wide as he wheezed from the weight and tried to regain his stolen breath. It seemed as though the person sprawled on top of his wasn't in any better condition.

"Ugh…!" The person groaned, getting up to hold his head and then looking down at the person below him before jerking into an even more upright position and scrambling off of the famous Harry Potter, that, might he add, he only learned about a few days previous.

Harry took in the long braid of chestnut and the slightly darker than required robes that sprawled out around him, but fit his lithe (and what Harry could assume) muscular form.

"Heero's missing!" The words tumbled easily out of Duo Maxwell's mouth and he got up and pulled Harry up with him. "Gotta find Quat, Wu and Tro!"

Harry nodded his head rigorously and chased after the braided maniac already dashing down the halls once more, dodging people (and a couple of objects) here and there. Harry, panting behind him, took up the rear as they went out searching for the three other pilots.

As they turned a corner, a taller person slowly turned to look at the running figures dashing towards the dark-haired person's way. Pale skin made the black hair contrast it even more and there was only one person that could remotely hold a scowl like that… Professor Snape.

Yep. This day kept getting better and better.

TBC

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait with the updating:sigh: took forever for me to type this since a lot of my relatives are coming out now. Plus, I'm obliged to go outside cause the weather's getting warmer. Lif, if you're reading this—update your story.

All you reviewer people who are reading this—update your stories too! No one's updating:sniff sniff:

Well, hope y'all liked this chapter—somewhat of a filler for the last chapter! I tried to make it a little longer than I normally did, but whenever I was on a roll I got kicked off the computer, so…my train of thughts died. The end. Yep.

Reviews are always welcomed and thanks to those people who did review:hugs: And thanks to **artgirl** for being my beta reader :hugs: She's been so patient and helped with so much of my stupid mistakes and weirdness. And the long waits for chapters :sighs:

**Heero-Yui**: WOOT! I've been dubbed Tail-san! Yea:ahem: YES! You updated your story:glomps: Write faster! So much suspense and such a wonderful story indeed it is. (Great now I sound like Kenshin).

Love, Red Tail


	8. Chapter Eight

Heero's chest heaved up and down, his eyes gazing down at the ground, wide with his pupils dilated as his strength diminishing as the adrenaline wore off, leaving his body strained and exerted. He coughed, chains rattling as he bent over, blood spilling from his mouth and a pounding in his skull reminded him to not move suddenly.

A finger worked it's way up a lash cutting down across his chest, rivulets of crimson coloring his skin and making him look even more tan than his natural skin tone. He withdrew from the touch, weakly as he could.

Vision swayed, strength fleeting when he needed it most. His throat hurt, scratchy and raspy from fighting back screams threatening to break loose as spells were cast on him—including other instruments of torture.

"Well, well…" A cold and snake-like voice came closer to his ears, telling him that the enemy was close. Closer than required.

Heero growled, "Omae o Korosu…" A spark flew threw his body and his bit back a groan, choosing instead to change the pain into energy.

He glared up at the person that Harry and his friends had mentioned and had also warned him about, the most dark wizard known, Lord Voldemort.

**Blaue Augen**

By Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

In his dreams, there never was happiness—it was something that had been taken from him before he had been born. He had been trained to be a soldier ever since the day that he was born, and thus he was to be haunted until he was killed or committed suicide. Either way wasn't pleasant.

But, tonight, or whatever time of day that it was since he had judged the day by the times he had been beaten and between meager meals, he had been visited by another sight. It was back at Hogwarts, where his friends were…

He closed his eyes shut, shaking his head despite the pain to blot out all emotions running through him. To think that his friends weren't indeed looking for him, which might have been the case if they thought he had escaped the hospital and left them alone like he sometimes did. It was harsh to think that they didn't even think about looking for him, or worrying for that matter.

But, maybe it wasn't that harsh at all. It would be most fitting to a killer like him. He clenched his fists in his self hatred and didn't even hear the click of the lock on the door being opened, slowly creaking to let in the next torture session flooding into the room. The fresh oxygen filled the air and made him feel more refreshed.

And then the door closed.

The only emotions left were that of dread—his strength was fleeting more and more each day. He knew his limits and somehow, even if he wouldn't break mentally, he did have phsyical limits despite what some people felt.

Pain pusled through his body, spasms rocking his lithe form as he let the enemy have the smallest victory of hearing him scream this time. It went on for a couple of minutes until the smell of fresh blood, and dried blood, reach his nostrils. He choked, feeling nausea grow in him knowing that the fresh blood would continue to flow and sap him even more.

His muscles twitched once or twice, breathing erratically as his heart tried to catch up with the weak pace that it was setting. His head was lowered, eyes wide as they traced the blood swirling down the drain in the center of the room, dipped down apart from the rest of the cell.

Why did this seem familiar?

"A mystery." Heero could barely make out the words, syllables slowly forming in his groggy and pain-laced mind as he clenched his fists and grit his teeth when he felt a cool touch of fingers tracing the taunt muscles strained and flexed on his chest.

The dark shadow chuckled, the sounds of the sole of boots scuffling on the stone tiles. Heero could only assume he had been stuck in some sort of old castle like the many located in England.

He glared with contempt at the figure shrouded in darkness, vibrant eyes mockingly staring at him, taunting him with a mere glance. How could the 'perfect soldier' be brought down so easily? Even with magic (which he had not know existed until less than a month ago).

A hand gripped his chin, pulling his head up to look at the person straight in the eyes. "Even as my best wizards and witches work on figuring out why the crystal cannot be extacted," he paused for a moment to stare at his prize. "you still seem to be able to hold against anything thrown at you."

Heero growled in his throat, narrowing his eyes and jerking his chin out of the grip of You-Know-Who.

"But," the figure stepped away, backing out of the prison cell, "That won't last for very long." The door closed, the laughter echoing in the enclosed room and in Heero's mind.

It seemed not only he himself knew that he would break sooner or later…

TBC

Author's note: Short, I know. But, I feel like crap, didn't really get any sleep and Lif's friends are loud as hell. I'll make the next one longer hopefully. The update did come sooner this time though (not really)! Thanks everyone for 90+ reviews:hugs: You guys are really nice—thanks for pointing out errors and stuff, the best reviews are with constructive critism.

Hopefully, the next chapter will focus more about Relena. (Relena lovers might like it and stuff, dunno.) Sorry that the chapter wasn't really long.

I need to update my other stories as well. I haven't updated for a while—sorry, a lots been going on this week and all. Finals are coming up with the end of the school year :sigh: Thanks again guys for the reviews, and to artgirl150 for still betaing this story!

Those of you who are looking for a good read to pass the time—my sis has a new fic out called **Passions** and it's really good! I've been begging her to update and all so I'm getting kicked off the computer so she can write another chapter.

in Liebe, Red Tail


	9. Chapter Nine

Relena looked up with defiance at the red-eyed man robed heavily with layers upon layers of flowing cloth that billowed in his fury. Her eyes held passion and determination.

"You are a fool."

"I think it would be the other way around." An eyebrow was raised to her statement. "No one, not even OZ has lived after capturing a Gundam pilot."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but…" He smirked mirthlessly, sweeping his hand to show her the now open door behind her, "I think I have the advantage."

She glared darkly, mimicking Heero's death glare.

He chuckled coldly at her attempt to frighten him. "You have gut's for coming to my domain, to try and rescue your friend who now belongs to me."

"And you," she snapped back, "Don't have any for kidnaping a person stronger than you when in a semi-coma!" That comment earned her a harsh slap on the cheek.

"I would watch what you say, girl." He hissed out, eyes full of cold malice and hate.

"And you, yours." She ground out as she tried to get feeling back in her bruising cheek. "Heero won't even blink when he kills you for what you've done."

His hand reached up, grabbing her chin roughly, "I believe that you are like that braided boy." He grinned coldly at her with a scheme already plotting in his twisted mind. "I believe that you and he are the ones that will break this high spirited one of mine."

"Heero is not yours and he never will be." She spat in his face angrily. He slapped her again, this time the other cheek. Tears lined her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"I have a feeling that you and I will get to know each other very well over your stay here." He looked at her captors and nodded swiftly at them.

Her eyes turned cold and fear was hidden in them when the lackeys of Lord Voldemort pulled her towards the door. The grip around each of her arms tightened and she winced, getting a laugh from Lord Voldemort with this. The first thing that she realized was that the air was stale, not holding a normal "taste" one might say. She coughed and gagged reflexively when the next scent hit her. Blood. And lots of it.

When she opened her eyes, she was at the threshold of the cell, wondering what they were going to do to her and if her plan would work.

A shadow, hung suspended by chains was in the room, still and chest barely moving. She gasped, eyes widening. "Heero!" Then she was shoved ruthlessly into the dark room and the door slammed shut behind her before she could even bat an eyelash.

Heero didn't respond, he didn't even look up when she said his name or when the door slammed shut.

"Heero…" Tears blurred her vision but she walked with determined steps over to him.

Now wasn't the time to get cold feet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Blaue Augen**

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Nine:

"Hey!" Hermione smiled as she caught up with the rather pretty teenager, who turned upon hearing her name and slowed her pace to almost a stop. A smile crossed the new student's face and she nodded in return to the greeting.

"What's up?" The question was simple, but could mean almost anything. It could mean what's up with you, what's going on, and so many others, including the most infamous answer Duo loved to say involving the sky.

She shrugged, a smile on her face, "Not much." She shifted the book in her arms and the book bag strap on her shoulder that was digging into her flesh. In truth, she was lying. She knew, deep down in her gut that something was going on around here and Heero had something to do with it. Luckily, she was able to hide any signs of worry with her politician mask, thanking god that she knew how to cover her emotions easily.

"Did you make any new friends?" Hermoine was rather glad that she had made a new friend, someone that she could hold a conversation with that was almost like her, minus following all the rules at times since she hung out with those other new student. Wasn't she the one that hung around with that Japanese-looking boy with blue eyes that had been put in the Infirmary?

The bushy-haired girl was pulled out of her thoughts by Relena's response of, "Yes."

"Really?" It didn't surprise her that the blonde had made new friends already. Most of the new students were rather outgoing, particularly Quatre, Duo, and Relena herself but those other three boys, Trowa and Heero were rather silent while Wufei…well, she didn't want to remember the incident in Herbology where he started on a rant about weak women and injustice.

She sighed in remembrance to the event. Not all the girls in the classroom had taken in lightly, especially those tough girls in Slytherin.

"Something wrong?" Relena quirked an eyebrow in question, wondering what had her friend, her first just-about-as-normal-as-you-can-get friend, so exhausted over.

"Oh," she managed a small and tired smile at Relena. "Nothing…" and upon seeing the look Relena gave her, she sighed once more. "Just that Wufei ranted on about weak women and injustice or something that made all the girl's mad."

Relena laughed and Hermione looked shocked.

"What?" She fumbled, almost tripping on a stone by her feet as she continued to keep pace with the giggling girl. "What's so funny!" She held a pouted look on her face, waiting for Relena to go in depth on her reason for laughing at the hot-tempered Chinese teen.

"Oh," Relena giggled behind her hand as her eyes twinkled with mirth, "Nothing."

Hermione frowned, crossing her arms with an angry look on her face as best as she could without dropping any of her scrolls and texts.

"Fine, fine!" Hermione looked over at Relena, "It's just that Wufei never changes. He's been like that since…" she frowned, "Well since I first met him. Probably even longer."

"Oh." She held a thoughtful and calculating look in her eyes until she perked up once again, "Well, you should have seen those "weak women" beat him up!" Relena laughed once more. She had missed talking like a student, going back to school to meet people and not worrying about the world's safety.

A sharp pain in her gut came with that thought about the world, and colonies, safety without her there, making her push that thought away. It wasn't like they could go home if they wanted to or not. She just hoped that another war wouldn't break out with her absence.

"So who was that new friend that you made?"

"Oh," Relena brushed some locks of her hair back behind her shoulder while some smaller strands tucked behind her ear instead. "Someone in Hufflepuff named Fiona, a rather nice girl."

"Ah," Hermione nodded about the nice comment. There must have been a reason why the girl was in Hufflepuff, if not for her kindness. That's what Hufflepuff's, just like this Fiona person, were known for.

"So…" Relena looked up at the sky and sighed, wishing that she could see the familiar barely visible dots in the sky that represented the colonies. She was sure that the Gundam pilots were having a harder time than her—former soldiers stuck on the place where they had battled for peace in their homeland which no longer existed in this world.

"Heero…" She whispered, the wind blowing lightly against her and making her hair tickle her with feathery kisses. She wiggled her nose in response and brushed the annoying strands out of the way.

'You're still the Prince of the Stars, Heero…'

"Do you miss him?" She blinked out of her reverie, looking at Hermione and nodding.

"I remember the first time I met him, ever since then he's always protect me." She smiled at the thoughts, leaving out the part of him saying he was going to kill her. It wouldn't do any good for the students at this wizarding school to know that there were terrorists living in dorms and taking classes with them right under their noses.

"That's so sweet." She blushed, wishing that she could say the same thing about her love life. Usually, it was just Harry in the end that ended up saving them. She sighed, when was Ron going to shut up and try to save her? Even if it was a spider?

She smiled when she remembered a spider had been in Ron's suitcase and he had screamed for help, not Hermione who ended up "saving" him from the "evil little bugger", as Ron had quaintly put it.

"Hermione?" Relena questioned, not looking down from the sky as their pace slowed to a sluggish, languid walk through the castle grounds.

"Hm?"

"Do you ever wonder what would happen if you just wake up one morning and then the person that you care about most is gone?" It was a stupid question, really that just brought up memories from the past. Heero running away from the hospital, Heero being attacked one night and he finding out last from Duo who had come to tell her.

Despite the braided pilot's obvious love for Heero, she couldn't hold any feelings of hate against him. Perhaps she was lucky, she had at least managed to hold him, even if he was unconscious. And she almost got a kiss when they were leaving the colony to be blown up during Sogran's would be revolt to bring about another war. Too bad an explosion sounded and rocked the colony, Duo running back and getting them out of there without further delay.

Duo had just smiled, never getting in her way and she his. Heero's heart wasn't something that could be won, and, especially during the times of peace, he was extremely fragile.

"I…I don't know, Lena." She smiled sadly, memories slowly fading back to where they had come from and she nodded, brushing some tears that almost fell down her rosy cheeks away.

Hermione remained silent when she saw this.

'I know that something is going on, and I swear Heero…no matter what, I'll try and be strong for you.' Strength was what she needed, and courage is what held her together when, Quatre this time, came to her with the news.

Heero was missing.

The window was open and the bed sheets were tossed around, showing signs of distress or of a struggle. Either way, Heero must have woken up and been lost in a memory of when he was captured by the Alliance and thus tried to escape. Obviously, either way he was missing. Relena knew that Heero wouldn't have jumped—she knew deep down that something had happened to him.

Now, the moon hung full in the sky, casting shadows across the slumbering people in the young girl's dorm. She crept to her feet, taking deep breaths as she pulled out some stuff under her pillow, slipping it all over her body in discrete places. She tied her hair in a braid, slipping some objects into the hair where it wouldn't be noticed, just like she had seen Duo do once.

She was ready.

Getting to her feet, she tied on her sneakers, throwing off her robes to reveal the clothing similar to what she would wear in her era, or something along the lines of that. Denim hiphuggers, ones that fit her almost tightly were almost like a second skin and Relena understood why Heero wore spandex (other than the fact that J made him). She guessed it was fore flexibility. She was surprised when she found out how easy it was for mobility. To top it off, she had on a item of semblance. Heero's loose forest green tank top that she had managed to grab from among the clutter in the hospital wing. Under that, she wore a spaghetti strap, knowing the loose shirt would allow people to see her…well, blushing she knew she'd slap anyone who even tried to look at her in that way.

'Ready?' Her mind questioned herself, grabbing the wand and looking at the spell's incantation written neatly on her hand.

"Ready." Then, she closed her eyes, whispering the words and disappeared.

She blinked, expecting to see the darkness of the world outside the castle, someone on the grounds…but found herself bathed in moon light.

"Right." She had forgotten that the moon had shown brightly tonight. Silently, she made her way off the school grounds and pictured a place she had seen in her dreams, a gut feeling telling her that Heero was there, and whispered the words once more.

Before anyone who might have seen the flaxen haired girl, looking like a goddess on a hill less than a mile from Hogwarts, bathed in moon light, didn't have time to blink before the image was gone, just a shadow of a memory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that was how she found herself in the current situation. She somehow wondered if OZ was as easy to "infiltrate" as she had done here, getting herself captured on purpose was a wonderful idea.

Reaching into her hair, she pulled out a slim object, thinking that the evil wizard people dressed in black were stupid to think that a woman was weak and not check her over for weapons because of this thought. Stupid idiots were the lot of them.

Tch. She silently worked on getting the slim piece of metal into the small keyhole, knowing it would be easier to break than the binding devices in her era and time. A click was what rewarded her and she smiled in relief.

On arm down.

It fell limply and Relena had to support Heero so that the arm still being tied up wouldn't dislocate itself. She didn't want to cause him anymore pain, that much was for sure. She ignored the blood staining her clothes and his bare chest and the other wounds marring his body. She blinked back tears, biting her lip to keep from sobbing as she tried working the keyhole again and again.

"Please!" She sobbed in a whisper, never giving up as she tried again and again to open the lock that seemed to mock her. She lowered her head, closing her eyes to pray. A click reached her ears and she blinked, jerking her head up just in time to have Heero fall on her, making her fall to the ground with him on top of her. She blushed furiously.

'Now what?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had tied the shreds of spare clothing she had over some of the more suspicious looking injuries, hoping it would help to stop the bleeding, which thank fully slowed down after she had cleaned him up a bit. Bruises and some gashes lined his wrists, showing he had put up a good fight and struggled to break free of his bonds. Unlucky for her, however, that she could tell by the swelling and spidery thin wisps of red marks trailing from the wound towards his heart that he had an infection. Judging by the symptoms he was showing, it wasn't a very good one either.

"I'll get you out of here." She gently wiped a bit of his shirt over his forehead, cleaning off the beading sweat that was beginning to form. She sighed, knowing it was not good news that he was getting a fever over the passing minutes.

He wouldn't wake up…she had tried over and over again, thinking of everything thing to try and do but none worked. She had cried for a little bit, less than a minute before she remembered that he was counting on her, not her weakness, but on her strength to get both of them out of here as safely as she could muster.

And that lead her to the decision of her method of escape, the surest way possible.

She had managed to sneak into Duo's room, asking Quatre if she could grab something from Heero's luggage and give her a moment of "alone time" and in her state, he couldn't deny her anything.

That was when she took the explosives. Enough to blow down a door, and more. In fact, it was enough to blow the entire wall off of the room they were being held captive in.

Using the silly putty, she stuck it to the wall, careful to make sure she knew how much she was setting to go off. She couldn't have them tucked away, buried alive under the ceiling now could she?

Now it was her turn to play the terrorist.

Lifting the detonation switch out in front of her, she looked at the explosives on the door and then at Heero who was being supported up by her.

"Ready?" She asked him with a small smile. No reaction. She fought back the fears of what limit his injuries were that caused him to not even regain consciousness when she had tried to dress some of his wounds. She knew that they had to be painful when she wrapped her torn ribbon around them, covering as most as she could. Heero would be mad at her if she ripped his tank top after all.

The door opened and Relena glared at the enemy. She really hated killing—and violence, but she had to get Heero out of there. If she didn't, perhaps more violence would occur if she didn't even.

A person walked into the room, eyes widening when they looked at the detonation switch in her hand, held almost expertly.

Eyes widening, the cloaked person opened his mouth to let out a warning to the others in the area, but in a heart beat, Relena clicked the button. It was as if time had stopped, the world freezing for a moment.

Then, the moment was gone.

With a small 'pip', it was less than a second later that the room burst into flames by a series of explosions, the cell and hallway burst into flames as Relena was thrown backwards, her and Heero roughly hitting the wall.

She pictured the scowling image of that man's face, glaring at her for ruining his plan. She would have laughed if her body didn't hurt so much. She would have killed him if she had the chance, pacifist or not.

TBC

Author's note: Woot! I tried to make it as long as I could, and I told you Relena fan's that you'd like the chapter. Don't worry, Duo fan's, you'll have your chapter also!

Thank you everyone for the reviews! I can't believe that I almost have a hundred:keels over and dies from shock:

Thanks everyone for the great reviews, artgirl for betaing, and reviews are always welcomed and hugged!

Love, Red Tail


	10. Chapter Ten

I am SOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait!

Okay, I really should either be working on Heart of Space (I got a beta for it! Woot!) or ADWE II… but, this story has been pushed under the rug a little bit before I decided to do some summer cleaning. Well, plus I was looking through my documents and saw this unfinished piece.

This chapter will be short, I apologize ahead of time. Let me know what you think of it XD Thank you to all the reviewers and readers!

Love, Red Tail

**Blaue Augen**

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Chapter Ten:

Voldemort glared at his followers, and at the glaring boy who stared at him, death threats evident in his eyes. Even though he he tried to use the silly girl against the stubborn spirited boy, nothing he did seemed to work.

"Do you what to know where the girl is?" He got no response, just a glare in return. He narrowed his eyes and hissed with venom.

"Why don't you just hand over the crystal like a good little boy and we'll let you and your pretty girlfriend leave here like nothing ever happened."

Heero looked up with narrowing cold eyes, "She's not my girlfriend."

Voldemort smirked, leaning in to whisper into Heero's ear, "But you must care some for her, or she you since she managed to dare come to my territory and take back what is mine."

Heero threw a punch before his arm, and entire body was frozen by a simple spell, _Petirificus Totalis. _"I was, and am never going to be yours."

The Dark Lord smirked, "Your body maybe not, but that crystal is mine." He laughed coldly, turning with his robes swirling around his snake-like body. "No, but you spirit will be broken soon, you'll see."

"Don't you dare hurt her." If Relena were to die now, it would be chaotic for their world—her being the only one with a clear-cut view of what peace was. The people were only beginning to understand that peace wasn't just given to them.

"Oh," he turned and his eyes seemed to flash red with malice and a maleficent gleam in his eyes made him snarl. Something was up, he was planning something… "I'm not going to the girl…I'm going to pay a little visit to someone you care for…"

Heero's eyes went wide. "Duo…!" He struggled in his bindings, not wanting two of his closer friends to be captured and subdued to the same fate as him.

The door slammed shut, throwing Heero once more into darkness. He felt the blood silently run down his body again and gathered his remaining strength, hoping that the magic in this world would be siding with him in this small moment.

"Duo, please be careful, please." He just hoped his words would somehow reach Duo's ears.

Then, he lost consciousness once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nightfall, and Duo had decided to skip Astrology and stare up at the stars, expecting to see the familiar dots in the heavenly skies just calling home, welcoming him.

He had heard students talk the first time they had been there, before Heero had his attack. It was his first class of the place, well…the first normal class that is. He closed his eyes, willing the memory to come for old times sake even if it caused him a deep heartache when he remembered the stoic boy.

He had a feeling something was going to happen, and Wufei had swore at him not to do anything and wait until they had a bit of information to go on. Now, Relena was missing.

He clenched his fists, "Heero." He wanted to will away all the troubles of the world and just go back to the simple life where everything was with guns, machinery and the other pilots. Everything would be normal—the pilots back to whatever they had been doing and Relena to her peace administration and deals.

He missed the good ol' days. First, they leave a now peace war-torn world, and now they're thrown back into another war. He almost laughed at the irony.

"_Heero?" Duo looked at the stoic blue-eyed youth leaning against him, the dark hour and day obvious making the former soldier tired, or at least relaxed enough to let his guard down in this strange place._

"_Hn?" The blue-eyed pilot tilted his head in his direction, his own way of saying 'what's wrong?'._

"_Do you wonder how everyone back home is holding up?" Duo looked at Heero with sad violet-blue eyes that shimmered in the darkness of the astronomy tower. _

_Heero stared for a moment before he replied, "Yeah…" Duo looked at the former perfect soldier with a surprised face for a moment before giving him a heart-felt smile, "Thanks Hee-chan."_

_Heero didn't reply, not being used to being thanked for saying something, and simply grunted in return._

"_Oh, cheer up!" Hermione said with a cheerful smile, "You can always owl your family, right?" Duo's face fell for a moment at her words._

_There was no way that an owl could travel through time and space. _

"_Yeah." Heero replied to the bushy haired girl's question, getting a short, but none the less relieved look flashed at him from Duo. Hermione smiled. Unlike Duo, Heero had no problem with lying. _

_Duo whispered over to Heero after Hermione had left to go talk with Harry and Ron, "Thanks, buddy." Heero nodded._

"_No problem."_

He missed Heero. He sighed heavily and felt his eyes drooping as the teacher in his History of Magic class continued to drone on about some dude that had gotten his head chopped off and became a ghost or something.

He looked over at Quatre to see the seat beside him empty and, for a brief moment, he wondered where Relena had gone. She never missed class and Dumbledore had personally spoken to them saying that Heero was most likely with her, looking for a way to get home.

He didn't buy it himself, Dumbledore's words didn't sound true, and Duo knew the meaning of truth.

"Heero," he found himself whispering for over the tenth time today, eyes full of worry, "Where are you?"

And, out of no where, a sudden pain ripped through him, making his eyes snap wide, sleep gone from his features.

_"Duo…"_

"Heero?" He questioned with halting breaths as he toppled over in pain. He heard Quatre scream, but he couldn't turn his head to look over at his friend. He knew he was feeling his, or whoever's pain that was flooding through Duo like a torrent.

"_Duo, please be careful, please."_

Duo felt light headed as the pain continued to make it's path to him. His chest hurt, like it was burning.

In the recesses of his mind, he could heard odd chanting, sounding like what Hilde sometimes spoke to him in.

"_Duo…"_

Groaning, he collapsed, head falling with a heavy 'thunk' onto the table as people scurried around with a frantic look in their eyes as they tried to figure out what was happening, some screaming, "The Dark Lord is attacking!"

Those words sent all the students scrambling around like mice as they dashed for the door and some tried to help Duo and Quatre.

In the dark places of his mind, Duo couldn't feel the pain and there was just a sea of nothing, like a black hole he assumed. He closed his eyes and let his tired body rest…

Seconds later, his eyes snapped open when one voice reached him, sounding almost like a plea, _"Duo…!"_

TBC

AN: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed for the story!

Love, RT


End file.
